


Право первой ночи

by cantadora_09



Category: Robert Louis Stevenson - The Suicide Club, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Geth, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок заинтересовался, и теперь его уже ничто не в силах остановить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Право первой ночи

Ссылка, на которую наткнулся Шерлок в Интернете, выглядела... странной. Нет, конечно, если иметь в виду то, что обычно попадается в Сети в ответ на... любой запрос, вряд ли эта страничка была удивительной. Но все же даже с учетом имеющихся эмпирических данных, богатого опыта Шерлока и готовности детектива к любой чепухе, которая может встретиться ему на пути к истине, это выглядело исключительным.

Клуб дефлораторов.

Шерлок несколько раз перечитал название и задумался.

После того, как Джон показал ему форум онанистов и бросил на почту несколько ссылок на собрания сексуальных аддиктов, ему казалось, что некоторое время раздел в его личном внутреннем блокноте под названием «шизофренический бред» будет пустовать. Ввиду столь жесткой конкуренции. Но, видимо, он ошибся.

Шерлок щелкнул по ссылке, и браузер перенаправил его на аккуратный сайт с лаконичным дизайном и короткой надписью тонким шрифтом наверху:

_«Все когда-то бывает впервые.»_

И больше ничего.

Шерлок нахмурился.

Он не считал себя подозрительным, но сейчас, откровенно говоря, в его мысленную копилку, словно монеты, посыпались предположения одно хуже другого.

Иностранная вербовка.

Наркоторговля.

Сексуальный траффик.

Шерлок дернул головой: нет, последнее невозможно, – меньше месяца назад они с Лестрейдом накрыли подпольный бордель, который многие годы не только торговал услугами нелегалов обоего пола, но и имел впечатляющую сеть филиалов по всей Англии. Естественно, хозяева этого весьма прибыльного бизнеса обладали не только деньгами, но и большими амбициями, каковые обеспечивались компроматом на большинство клиентов не хуже золотовалютных запасов, обеспечивающих старый добрый фунт стерлингов. Но это дело закрыто.

Что же здесь...

Шерлок быстро просмотрел меню сайта, нашел вкладку «Контакты» (кроме нее, там было только две кнопки – «Вход» и «Регистрация») и щелкнул по ней.

Выскочило изображение новой странички – темно-зеленый фон, на котором теми же изящными тонкими буквами были выведены слова:

_Дорогой друг!_

_Если ты обладаешь всеми достоинствами, присущими истинному джентльмену, считаешь себя открытым и прогрессивно мыслящим человеком, а также располагаешь временем, приглашаем тебя стать членом Клуба дефлораторов._

_У нас ты сможешь не только принести пользу обществу, но и получить незабываемый личный опыт._

_Если тебя заинтересовало наше предложение и тебе уже исполнился 21 год, заполни регистрационную форму ниже, и мы свяжемся с тобой._

_С уважением,_

_Клуб дефлораторов._

Шерлок смотрел на объявление во все глаза. Насколько он помнил, до первого апреля (кажется, в этот день люди обычно достают друг друга нелепыми шутками и чаще, чем обычно говорят глупости, которые кажутся им смешными?) оставалось больше двух месяцев, следовательно, это вряд ли мог быть розыгрыш.

Внезапно ему стало любопытно.

Он пододвинул ноутбук поближе к себе и застучал пальцами по клавиатуре.

Спустя пять минут довольный Шерлок, отправив заполненную анкету Клуба дефлораторов, поднялся из-за стола и отправился на кухню сделать себе чашку чаю.

Звук входящего сообщения застал его на обратном пути.

Шерлок поставил дымящуюся чашку на стол и взял в руки мобильник.

«Вас приветствует Клуб дефлораторов! Регистрация почти завершена. Код подтверждения – XX5. Рады видеть вас у нас в Клубе!», – гласило СМС.

Шерлок не торопясь уселся за стол, вновь подвинул к себе компьютер и ввел код. На экране появился сигнал обработки информации, после чего страница обновилась, и перед Шерлоком возник элегантный стильный интерфейс в тех же темно-зеленых тонах, только слева от центрального поля с написанными крупными буквами словами «Добро пожаловать!» возникло несколько кнопок перехода на другие страницы.

Шерлок пробежал глазами кнопки.

«Наши новости», «Личный кабинет», «О нас», «Отзывы», «Расписание заседаний».

Шерлок одну за другой открыл новостную, информационную страницу и страницу обратной связи, отправив их в новые вкладки. Бегло просмотрев каждую из них, он удовлетворенно кивнул и нажал кнопку «Расписание заседаний».

Кажется, намечалось увлекательное дело.

***

– Шерлок, я не буду этого делать! Это исключено! – бушевал Джон.

Шерлок сидел в своем любимом кресле в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит и с любопытством смотрел, как его сосед и лучший друг раздраженно меряет шагами комнату, время от времени бросая на него убийственные взгляды и то и дело рискуя опрокинуть чашку горячего чая, стоявшую на подлокотнике у правой руки Шерлока.

– Джон, не вижу, в чем...

– Нет, Шерлок, постой, – Джон замер и указал на него пальцем, – дай мне договорить. Дай мне договорить, иначе, клянусь, я...

Шерлок с сомнением покосился на чашку и кивнул.

– Хорошо. Я слушаю тебя.

Джон шумно выдохнул и уселся на диван.

– Шерлок. Я бывал с тобой в разных переделках. Я ночевал с тобой в подвале вдовы лорда Олстера и притворялся рабочим-электриком в Лондонской национальной галерее. Я обошел с тобой все притоны города, чтобы определить, какой сорт грязи совпадет с сортом грязи, найденным на шпильке снятой тобой специально ради этого дела проститутки. Видит Бог, я спускался с тобой в лондонскую канализацию и часами просиживал в клубе «Диоген» с твоим братом, и неизвестно, что хуже. Но я не буду дефлорировать неизвестных мне девиц только потому, что тебе стало скучно и это развлечет тебя на два вечера!

Шерлок аккуратно взял чашку и отпил глоток.

– Джон, я тебе уже сказал, – начал он, и в его голосе слышалось усталое терпение, – план, который я тебе изложил, – это единственная возможность проникнуть в этот клуб, не вызвав подозрений. Я изучил все их материалы, – быстро продолжил он, видя, что Джон снова начинает закипать, – и пришел к выводу, что это заведение – лишь ширма, за которой скрываются куда более серьезные и опасные вещи, нежели чья-то, – он сердито пожал плечами, – чья-то дефлорация.

Джон закрыл лицо рукой.

– Это то, что ты всегда говоришь, – сказал он, снова взглянув на Шерлока спустя пару минут, – это только дело, и нам не придется заходить далеко. Но я, черт возьми, никогда не знаю, насколько далеко нам придется зайти!

– Не дальше игрового стола, я уверен, – загадочно сказал Шерлок. – Вряд ли они используют настоящих девственниц.

– Да, ты прав. Это маловероятно, – кивнул Джон. – Ведь это противозаконно. Разве может таинственный неизвестный элитарный клуб, торгующий девственницами, быть противозаконным?!

– Они не торгуют девственницами, – холодно ответил Шерлок. – Они собирают дефлораторов.

Джон застонал.

– Нет. Нет, Шерлок, нет и еще раз нет. Я на это не пойду.

***

Шерлок и Джон стояли у дверей неприметного, но элегантного особняка в центре Лондона и ожидали, пока им откроют. На обоих были классические черные смокинги и галстуки-бабочки. Изысканным оксфордам Шерлока могла бы позавидовать половина лондонских денди, Джон же предпочел остановиться на менее аристократичных брогах, за что Шерлок выговаривал ему всю дорогу в такси.

– Броги не носят со смокингом, – не унимался Шерлок, поправляя воротник своего неизменного пальто, – ты будешь выглядеть нелепо и испортишь нам всю легенду.

– Скажи спасибо, что я вообще здесь, – в пятнадцатый раз за последние полчаса процедил Джон и снова нажал на кнопку звонка. – Никаких глупостей, – бросил он, обернувшись в сторону Шерлока. – Никаких девиц, никаких свиданий и никаких дефлораций.

Шерлок едва слышно хмыкнул, но, заметив разъяренный взгляд Джона, кивнул.

– Да, конечно.

Дверь отворилась, и перед ними возник безукоризненно одетый и абсолютно безликий дворецкий.

– Мы пришли на заседание клуба. – спокойно сказал Шерлок.

Любезно склонив голову, дворецкий пригласил Шерлока и Джона войти.

В холле царил полумрак. Дворецкий принял у них верхнюю одежду и, пока Шерлок сквозь оставленную щель полуприкрытой резной двери, ведшей, скорее всего, в гостиную, пытался разглядеть посетителей, Джон мысленно перебирал возможности экстренного отхода (Шерлок наверняка имеет пару-тройку вариантов на этот случай, но перестраховаться не мешало). В ответ на вежливый вопросительный взгляд дворецкого, стоявшего немного поодаль и терпеливо ожидавшего, пока на него обратят внимание, Шерлок молча протянул ему два небольших приглашения, напечатанных на гербовой бумаге. Дворецкий внимательно просмотрел их, затем кивнул и распахнул двери в гостиную.

Шерлок и Джон вошли в небольшую неярко освещенную комнату, наполненную мужчинами разного возраста, которые непринужденно прохаживались по всему помещению, стояли небольшими группами и негромко беседовали между собой. Невдалеке друзья заметили изящно сервированный стол с напитками и закусками. Все это походило на закрытый прием или встречу после официального мероприятия.

– Похоже, мы не единственные, кто сегодня пришел сюда в первый раз, – пробормотал Шерлок на ухо Джону и двинулся вперед, направляясь к худощавому молодому человеку с сутулыми плечами и слегка растерянным взглядом. Однако прежде, чем он достиг своей цели, юношу перехватил низенький круглый человечек, одетый, как и все присутствующие, в смокинг, за исключением того, что его бабочка была белой, а не черной, как у остальных. В руке у человечка была сигара. Перебросившись с новичком парой слов, человечек огляделся и заметил стоявших поблизости Шерлока и Джона.

– О, мои дорогие друзья! – провозгласил он таким радушным тоном, словно увидел самых важных и милых его сердцу людей, какие только могут быть в жизни. – Позвольте вас поприветствовать в Клубе дефлораторов!

Джона мысленно передернуло.

Шерлок бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд и направился к человечку.

– Счастлив увидеть вас лично...

– Мистер Финч и мистер Хэллоран, – напомнил Шерлок их имена, указанные в приглашениях.

– Да. – человечек церемонно поклонился и засунул в рот сигару. – Предаюсь пороку понемногу, – улыбнулся он, указав на нее глазами и сделав затяжку. – Но пройдемте в мой кабинет, там нам будет удобнее.

Мельком переглянувшись, Шерлок и Джон проследовали за своим собеседником в узкий коридор, куда вела дверь из гостиной, а оттуда – в маленькую комнату без окон, просто и незатейливо обставленную.

– Прошу, господа, – сказал хозяин кабинета, указывая на уютные кресла у камина и опускаясь на низкий диван неподалеку. – Чувствуйте себя как дома.

Откинувшись на спинку дивана и попыхивая сигарой, он молча смотрел, как гости устраиваются поудобнее и, выдержав эффектную паузу, заговорил.

– Как вы уже, должно быть, догадались, я – председатель Клуба дефлораторов, – торжественно произнес он.

Шерлок вежливо наклонил голову. Джон предпочел никак не отреагировать на это замечание.

– Много лет назад, – сделав неопределенный жест рукой, начал председатель, – мне пришло в голову, что в нашем обществе слишком большую роль играют условности. Вы не находите? – обратился он к Джону. Тот сделал внимательное лицо и пробурчал что-то невразумительное. – В такой стране, как наша, а тем более, – в Лондоне, в большом городе, полном соблазнов... Ну, вы понимаете, – продолжал председатель, – не столь сложно найти занятие себе по душе, сколь – реализовать желаемое, так чтобы все стороны остались довольны и ни у кого не возникло подозрений в чистоте ваших намерений.

Джону с трудом удавалось сохранять невозмутимость.

– Признаюсь, идея создания подобного клуба пришла ко мне довольно давно, – задумчиво покусывая кончик сигары, вещал председатель. – Еще тогда мне подумалось: отчего красивой юной леди, желающей познать все прелести жизни и вступить в... новый период своего бытия, требуется ждать, пока на нее обратит внимание какой-нибудь сопливый приятель или похотливый болван из числа близких знакомых, не говоря уже обо всех этих пошлых любовных историях, – председатель брезгливо поморщился. – Не лучше ли порядочной юной деве вверить себя заботам опытного, достойного и привлекательного человека, который мог бы тактично и деликатно помочь ей решить ее проблему?

– Человека вроде вас? – не удержался Джон.

– О нет, что вы! – председатель замахал на него руками, не заметив иронии. – Я никогда не участвую в выборе, я вне игры. Я лишь создатель клуба, его идейный вдохновитель, и девушки, которые приходят к нам, – к сожалению или к счастью, – лишены возможности выбрать меня.

– Так женщины выбирают сами? – спросил Шерлок.

– О да, разумеется, только сами! – ответил председатель. – Клуб предоставляет им место, где они могут выразить свое желание, и достаточное количество претендентов на их девственность, из которых наши гостьи выбирают того, кто, по их мнению, наиболее им подходит.

– По какому критерию происходит выбор и что требуется от нас? – Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди.

– От вас – только ваше присутствие, каждый вечер начиная с сегодняшнего, пока вас не выберут, и вступительный взнос, – улыбнулся председатель. – Что касается критериев выбора, – он лукаво наклонил голову, – мне они неизвестны.

– Как я понимаю, вступительный взнос платят и члены клуба, и гостьи, – уточнил Джон.

– Да, разумеется, – подтвердил председатель, – я нахожу это справедливым.

Джон промолчал.

– Услуга, которую оказывают члены клуба... – начал Шерлок...

Председатель вынул сигару изо рта и взволнованно поднял вверх палец.

– Событие, – прошу вас, событие, – тихо сказал он. – Мы здесь называем это так. Мы не оказываем услуг. Мы позволяем свершиться событию. Это важно для нас – как проявление уважения к нашим гостьям.

– Событие, – невозмутимо повторил Шерлок, – происходит здесь? – он сделал жест рукой, имея в виду особняк, где они находились.

– Нет. Как можно? – председатель осуждающе покачал головой. – У нас не дом свиданий. Мы лишь клуб, позволяющий одиноким и обладающим особыми потребностями людям найти друг друга. После того, как выбор совершен, гостьи вместе со своими избранниками едут к мужчинам домой.

– И это вам тоже кажется справедливым, – иронически резюмировал Джон.

– Да, безусловно, – с едва заметным удивлением отозвался председатель. – Домашняя обстановка как нельзя лучше располагает к определенного рода... действиям, вы не находите?

– Возможно, – сдержанно ответил Джон, вновь чувствуя на себе предупреждающий взгляд Шерлока.

– Что произойдет, если девушка не понравится тому, кого она выбрала? – Шерлок решил отвлечь на себя внимание председателя.

– Такого у нас еще не бывало... – задумчиво ответил тот. – Знаете, – неожиданно развеселился он, – если вам нужно принять действительно серьезное решение, вам стоит положиться на женскую интуицию, она редко ошибается. За пять лет существования нашего клуба у нас не было недовольных, – добавил председатель, переведя взгляд на Джона. – И, надеюсь, не будет.

– Уверен, у вас есть основания для подобных ожиданий, – решительно сказал Шерлок. – Однако просветите нас относительно наших дальнейших действий.

Председатель встал и, бросив потухшую сигару в пепельницу, вновь обернулся к друзьям.

– Сейчас вам нужно будет подписать договор о вступлении в наш клуб и сделать вступительный взнос, – улыбаясь, ответил он. – О дальнейшем (в том числе и о том, как проходит игра) вас проинструктируют мои помощники, как только вы вернетесь в гостиную и присоединитесь к нашей теплой компании.

Джон мысленно весь подобрался. Шерлок был прав: у этого клуба было еще какое-то предназначение, гораздо более сомнительное, нежели торговля девственницами.

Пообещав себе один раз и навсегда отключить в их квартире Интернет, Джон, принужденно улыбаясь, подошел к столу, за которым председатель возился с какими-то бумагами.

Спустя несколько минут они оба были в гостиной, а в сейфе председателя лежали подписанные мистерами Финчем и Хэллораном договоры, согласно которым означенные господа обязаны были в течение как минимум одного месяца ежевечерне посещать Клуб дефлораторов, участвуя в процедуре выбора партнеров, и, будучи выбранными, в тот же день лишить девственности девушек, изъявивших желание сделать это именно с ними. Будучи выбранными хотя бы один раз, они имели право более не появляться в клубе. Также они обязались выполнять все сопутствующие условия, с которыми их в кратчайшие сроки должны познакомить сотрудники организации, являющейся создателем и учредителем Клуба.

– Если бы молчание могло быть нецензурным, Джон, тебя бы уже задержали за нарушение общественного спокойствия, – прошептал Шерлок, когда они прошли к столу и взяли по бокалу шампанского.

– Если бы ярость могла навредить, меня бы уже задержали за убийство, – прошипел Джон. – Какого черта ты втянул нас в это?

– Джон, Джон, неужели ты не видишь, это преступная группировка, и, скорее всего, крупная и разветвленная, – жарко зашептал Шерлок. – Они прикрываются сексуальными услугами, делают вид, что нагревают руки на наивных дурочках, но, очевидно, стоит копнуть глубже, и наверняка выяснится, что все это просто фарс.

Легко отсалютовав Джону бокалом и оставив размышлять о превратностях судьбы, Шерлок развернулся и нырнул в гущу немногочисленной толпы потенциальных дефлораторов, несомненно, рассчитывая узнать подробности если не от них, то от сотрудников председателя, которые наверняка крутились тут же.

Джон скрипнул зубами и повернулся к столу.

Шерлоку повезло почти сразу же. Либо же система информирования в клубе была отлажена настолько хорошо, что ни один из вновь вступивших не оставался долгое время в неведении относительно нюансов своей миссии.

А нюансы были весьма занимательными.

Из короткого разговора с одним из старейших членов клуба Шерлок узнал, что каждый участник этого собрания является одновременно информационным курьером, – но только на одну ночь, ту, которую он проводит с девушкой, выбравшей его для собственной дефлорации. – Как только девушка сделала выбор, она и ее партнер садятся в такси и уезжают к нему домой, – тихо пересказывал он Джону услышанное от нового знакомого, – там он проводит с ней какое-то время, достаточное для установления контакта. Как только они входят в спальню, член клуба отправляет на условленный номер пустое сообщение, а после того, как акт совершен, отправляет еще одно – со словом sex, после чего на его телефон приходит шифр, обозначающий номер партии товара, который он, в свою очередь, должен передать продавцу или поставщику.

– Наркотики? – ровно спросил Джон.

– Оружие.

Джон коротко посмотрел на него.

– Почему таким способом? Почему не напрямую?

– Идеальное прикрытие. Я думаю, у них свой человек в Отделе по борьбе с сексуальными преступлениями, но нет своего человека в Министерстве обороны, – быстро сказал Шерлок. – Но нам пора. Кажется, начинается игра, – добавил он, увидев, что гости неторопливо потянулись в соседнюю комнату.

Вопреки мнению Джима Мориарти, Шерлок не был девственником, но в связях был очень разборчив. Он любил женщин, ценивших его острый ум, но, несомненно, был не только хорошим собеседником. Но все это не означало, что ему нравилась идея провести сегодняшнюю или одну из ближайших ночей с незнакомой девушкой, открывая для нее радости секса. Впрочем, взглянув на хитрую улыбку председателя, прошедшего в помещение последним, он решил не делать поспешных выводов.

Комната, в которой расположились члены клуба, была небольшой и имела овальную форму. Посередине располагался стол наподобие игорного – покрытый зеленым сукном и рассчитанный не менее чем на 30 человек. Шерлок бегло пересчитал присутствующих – в комнате было около 15 мужчин. Следовательно, сейчас, – вероятнее всего, в результате какого-то установленного ритуала, – должны появиться девушки. И, словно в ответ на его мысли, дверь в другом конце комнаты распахнулась, и вошли двое молодых женщин, примерно одинакового роста и, - с виду, - одного и того же возраста. На них не было вечерних платьев, отметил Шерлок, – они были одеты обычно, как если бы вышли прогуляться в парк или, в крайнем случае, собрались на дружескую вечеринку.

Одна из них была смуглой, с темными волнистыми волосами чуть ниже плеч, живыми карими глазами и классической женской фигурой, наподобие скрипки или гитары. Шерлок моргнул, прогоняя привычные ассоциации. Вторая девушка была милой блондинкой с длинными вьющимися волосами цвета свежего меда и яркими голубыми глазами. Более худощавая и хрупкая, чем ее «коллега», она выглядела так, словно не на шутку испугана, но отчаянно пытается это скрыть.

Значит, вот так выглядит здешнее собрание – нечто вроде «магазина» для неопытных юных особ, насмешливо подумал Шерлок. Он нашел глазами Джона и понял, что ему тоже пришло в голову нечто подобное. Сделав другу незаметный знак сохранять терпение, Шерлок вновь направил свое внимание на гостий.

– Господа! – поднял руки председатель. – Сегодня нам оказали честь присутствовать на нашем скромном собрании наши новые знакомые – мисс Рита и мисс Элиза.

Имена вымышленные, отметил про себя Шерлок. Одна, – брюнетка, Элиза, – скорее всего, художница, не слишком успешная, только начинает. Вторая, Рита, – студентка, естественнонаучная специальность, химия или биология. Обе живут отдельно от родителей, не знакомы друг с другом, сюда попали по объявлению в Интернете.

– Согласно правилам нашего клуба, при помощи карточной игры случайным образом сейчас будут выбраны пятеро претендентов, из которых уважаемые леди, в свою очередь, выберут двоих, – тех, кто удостоятся счастья стать их спутниками на сегодня, – провозгласил председатель.

В комнате повисла напряженная тишина.

– Прошу мужчин к столу, – председатель сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

Теперь у него не было сигары, но странным образом это не добавляло ему серьезности, – как и пару часов назад, председатель казался, скорее, героем странноватой комической пьесы, нежели реальным человеком, и Шерлок почувствовал невольное раздражение. Он в последнее время несколько устал от обладателей мрачного чувства юмора.

Когда все мужчины разместились за столом, председатель достал новую колоду карт, распечатал ее и тщательно перетасовал.

– Пусть судьба решит, кому из вас сегодня выпадет волшебный шанс, – обаятельно улыбнувшись, произнес он и принялся сдавать карты.

Предлагаемый дефлоратор – туз червей, вспомнил Шерлок, пять циклов сдач, пока не выпадет нужная карта.

Председатель медленно вынимал из колоды один за другим глянцевые картонные прямоугольники и небрежным жестом отправлял их крапом вверх по зеленому сукну, заставляя легко скользить по столу к своему обладателю.

Мужчины один за другим открывали карты, но туза червей было не видно.

Первым туз червей открыл Джон.

Шерлок метнулся к нему взглядом и, вложив в него весь свой дар убеждения, почти приказал оставаться на месте.

Рассеянно улыбнувшись, Джон вернул карту председателю и вышел из-за стола.

Председатель вложил туз обратно в колоду и, собрав карты у других участников, начал новую раздачу.

Шерлок следил за лицами мужчин – жаждущими, восторженными, равнодушными. Ему пришло в голову, что все это он видел много раз – разве что не столь... откровенно. Внезапно ему тоже, как и Джону, захотелось уйти.

Ты здесь ради дела.

Два круга прошли вхолостую, на третий туз вытянул невзрачный молодой человек с лицом, похожим на круглый блин, и спутанными светлыми волосами. Еще два достались франтоватым плейбоям, практически неотличимым друг от друга. Пятый туз достался Шерлоку.

Пока веселая компания покидала игорный стол и рассаживалась у стены в ожидании нового представления, Шерлок успел подумать, что если Джон до сих пор не решил, каким способом убить его, то теперь у него точно есть несколько очень хороших идей. Это вселяло уверенность.

Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на девушек, теперь тоже сидевших за столом напротив пяти мужчин, из которых каждой из них нужно было выбрать себе дефлоратора.

Скорее всего, это просто игра. Идеальное прикрытие, напомнил себе Шерлок. Как только они сделают выбор, стартует новый план, и эти юные создания отправятся к себе домой смотреть первые сны. Возможно, они будут о дефлорации. Но их с Джоном это уже не будет касаться.

Снова повисло молчание, и в этот раз в нем было еще больше напряжения, волнения и интереса. Женщины внимательно смотрели на мужчин, переводя взгляд с одного на другого и ничем не показывая своих симпатий или антипатий. Шерлок был почти уверен, что одним из выбранных будет франтоватый плейбой (неважно какой), относительно второго его предпочтения разделились между им самим и Джоном. Едва ли художница...

– Леди, вы сделали свой выбор? – раздался в тишине голос председателя.

– Да, – сказала та, что назвалась Ритой.

– Да, – кивнула девушка, представившаяся Элизой.

По правилам клуба, каждая из них должна была выложить по тузу червей перед тем из мужчин, который является ее избранником. На мгновение тишина в комнате стала абсолютной.

Помешкав несколько секунд, Рита протянула руку и положила свою карту на стол перед Джоном.

Шерлок прикрыл глаза.

Открыв их, он увидел перед собой туз червей, белеющий на зеленом сукне.

Элиза выбрала его.

Мужчины, оставшиеся не у дел, медленно поднялись и, вместе с другими гостями, направились к выходу.

– Прекрасная игра, господа, прекрасная игра! – приговаривал председатель, улыбаясь гостям и похлопывая по плечу тех, кто выглядел усталым или разочарованным. – Поздравляю вас с прекрасным выбором, леди, – сказал он, обернувшись к оставшимся в комнате, – и вас, джентльмены, с большой удачей. Не каждому выпадает в первый же вечер подобная честь.

Джон был бледен, но Шерлок видел, что, несмотря ни на что, он готов к любому развитию событий.

– Леди, прошу, пройдите со мной, – любезно сказал председатель, подходя к девушкам. – Вас же, господа, я поручаю заботам моих помощников, – сказал он, обращаясь Шерлоку и Джону. – Они проинструктируют вас о ваших дальнейших действиях.

Шерлок медленно поднялся из-за стола и отстраненно смотрел, как закрывается дверь в игровую комнату. Джона не было видно, значит, каждому из дефлораторов инструкции выдаются индивидуально.

Лицо личного помощника было словно создано для того, чтобы быть контрастом суматошному приторному облику председателя. Худое и резкое, оно было похоже на те фигурки из бумаги, которые Шерлок вырезал в детстве. Кажется, это были снежинки.

– Вы ведете девушку к себе, делаете все, что нужно, отсылаете информацию и отпускаете ее, – размеренным тихим голосом говорит он. – Никаких лишних движений, никаких посторонних разговоров, никакой полиции. Если вы понимаете, о чем я, – помощник пристально смотрит ему в глаза.

– Я понимаю, о чем вы, – спокойно отвечает Шерлок.

– Вы связаны договором, и потому у вас нет другого выбора, кроме как выполнить все его условия, но мы предпочитаем подстраховаться, – помощник улыбается натянутой улыбкой, – и поэтому стремимся проконтролировать ваши действия на всех этапах.

Шерлок молча смотрит на него.

– Проведя ночь с девушкой, вы вызываете такси вот по этому номеру, – помощник протянул Шерлоку бумажку, на которой было написано несколько цифр, – машина отвезет ее к нам, где она расплатится за услуги клуба лично с господином председателем.

Шерлок берет бумажку и, аккуратно сложив ее, кладет в карман. Они обсуждают с помощником председателя еще ряд важных подробностей, после чего Шерлок выходит в холл. Там его уже ждет Элиза. Неподалеку от нее стоят Джон и Рита. Рита выглядит испуганной. Элиза спокойна, но в ее улыбке чувствуются скованность и неуверенность.

Шерлок просит минуту на то, чтобы поговорить со своим другом – они живут в одном доме, и это может стать проблемой. Необходимо условиться о том, кто первым сядет в такси и как организовать свидание, чтобы не создавать проблем друг другу и дискомфорта для девушек.

Помощники председателя понимающе кивают, беря девушек под руки, отходят в сторону, и они с Джоном остаются одни.

Шерлок видит, что Джон напряжен и вот-вот сорвется, поэтому говорит быстро и резко, слова накатывают одно на другое, как океанские волны, и Шерлоку кажется, что он не успеет.

– Джон, выбора нет. Мы должны сделать это. Девственницы настоящие, и они допрашивают их по возвращении от мужчин. Нас они знают в лицо, поэтому мы можем стать либо свидетелями, и тогда нас уберут, либо… соучастниками, и тогда у нас есть шанс. Понимаю, тебе нелегко. – Шерлок оглядывается и любезно улыбается Элизе, помощник председателя рядом с ней смотрит так, словно улыбка адресована ему. – Но это единственный способ.

Единственный способ выбраться из этого притона живыми – трахнуть двух девушек и провести незаконную транзакцию по переброске оружия в какую-нибудь из третьих стран. Браво, Шерлок, это вершина твоей карьеры.

Напоминает голос Майкрофта, нет?

Шерлок заставляет себя вернуться к реальности.

– Все будет хорошо, Джон. У нас получится. – Джон смотрит прямо ему в глаза, и Шерлок знает, что он верит ему. – Встретимся дома. – Шерлок коротко пожимает ему руку и, обернувшись, уже по-настоящему улыбается Элизе.

***

Поездка в такси оказалась неожиданно долгой. Закрыв глаза, Шерлок откинулся на спинку сиденья и еще раз прокрутил в голове разговор с помощником председателя.

Ничего. Никакой зацепки.

Либо они выполняют этот чертов план, либо помощники председателя убивают заложников. И это не только Шерлок с Джоном.

« – Мы не можем рисковать нашей репутацией, а потому в случае, если событие не произойдет или девушка окажется вовлечена в посторонние разговоры, а также при попытках подключить служителей закона, мы вынуждены будем действовать мгновенно, пока скандал не получит огласки.

– Девушки?..

– Да, мистер Хэллоран. Это быстрее и проще всего.

– Как вы узнаете, что гостьи действительно лишились девственности? У вас нет способа это проверить.

– Попробуйте подвергнуть их жизнь опасности. Рискните. Возможно, вам повезет.»

Возможно.

Шерлок непроизвольно сжал кулаки. Он ненавидел ситуации, в которых приходилось выбирать из заведомо проигрышных вариантов. Такие вещи заставляли его чувствовать себя... голодным и злым. Злым от бессилия и голодным до разгадки.

Впрочем, этот голод был с ним всегда.

Сидящая рядом Элиза осторожно коснулась его руки, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Я знаю, почему выбрала вас, – негромко сказала она.

Шерлок повернулся и пристально посмотрел на нее.

– Я не разочарую вас, – медленно сказал он.

***

Джон поднимался вслед за Ритой в квартиру, глядя на ее тонкие плечи в слабом освещении прихожей 221В по Бейкер-стрит и думал, что если они все переживут эту ночь, он точно свернет Шерлоку шею.

Впрочем, что за ерунда. Кого он обманывал?..

Рита обернулась и смущенно посмотрела на него. Джон невольно улыбнулся. На лестнице было темнее, и благодаря падающему снизу свету ее фигура казалась слегка нечеткой и почти нереальной.

Женщина, которая пришла, чтобы ты показал ей, что значит быть женщиной.

Никогда в жизни у него не хватит духу по-настоящему разозлиться на Шерлока.

Джон внезапно, впервые за этот долгий утомительный вечер, понял, что происходящее – реальность, и в этой реальности ему предстоит, – возможно, – нечто важное.

Он в два шага преодолел оставшиеся несколько ступенек и, поравнявшись с Ритой, остановился напротив нее на верхней площадке.

Она смотрела на него внимательно и серьезно, губы ее чуть дрожали.

– Ты действительно этого хочешь? – тихо спросил Джон.

Она молчала.

Жгучее отчаяние, осознание того, что он не может отпустить ее, не может просто напоить чаем, весело посмеяться, потрепать ее по плечу и отправить домой, на мгновение охватило его целиком, заставив дать себе минуту злости, – просто для того, чтобы он мог после напомнить себе, что мужество сегодня требуется не ему.

Джон снова улыбнулся и открыл дверь.

– Входи.

Джон не помнил, в какой момент все стало по-другому. Кажется, они вошли в гостиную, говорили о чем-то, даже пили чай. Каким-то образом они успели все это до приезда Шерлока и Элизы. Джон помнил, как наливал заварку в тонкие чашки из тяжелого фарфорового чайника с розовыми акварельными цветами, как спрашивал, сколько кусочков сахара ей положить... Помнил, как закрылась дверь спальни и он отправил первую смс-ку.

А дальше он, кажется, послал все к черту и просто отпустил себя.

Кажется, Джон подхватил ее на руки и бережно опустил на кровать. Склонившись над ней, он подождал, пока выровняется ее частое, сбившееся дыхание, и принялся покрывать короткими поцелуями ее плечи, шею и грудь. Она задрожала, и в следующую секунду ее рука метнулась к декоративному банту на блузке – в явном желании развязать его и освободиться от одежды. Ладонь Джона мягко накрыла ее руку.

– Нам некуда спешить. – Джон тепло улыбнулся и провел пальцем по ее щеке. Рита неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ и отпустила бант.

Его прикосновения были легкими, нежными, почти невесомыми. Удовольствие светлячками вспыхивало в ней и таяло в воздухе, наполняя комнату ароматом томления, раз за разом все более властно атакующего робкую тишину.

Джон не открывает ее, нет, – он просит показать ему вход и со смехом останавливается на пороге, осматриваясь и ожидая приглашения войти. И когда она молча кивает, показывая, что это можно сделать, он делает это с искренним удовольствием, и она удивляется, насколько это оказалось легко.

Джон причиняет боль, но чувствует, что эта боль не делает его врагом, он прижимается к ней крепче, и она позволяет ему превратить боль в наслаждение. Его движения осторожны, и удовлетворение заполняет его до краев, пока он не оказывается вновь на берегу – рядом с ней. Джон лежит на постели, медленно приходя в себя, и, повернув голову, снова сталкивается с ней взглядом. В ее глазах благодарность и улыбка.

Джон счастливо смеется и в этот момент вспоминает про мобильный телефон. Вроде бы нужно отправить СМС.

Какая глупость.

***

Шерлок и Элиза не поднимаются в гостиную. Решительно взяв девушку за руку, Шерлок сразу ведет ее в спальню, и это... правильно. Они останавливаются у входа, и Шерлок, снимая и отбрасывая в угол пальто, отправляет СМС и медленно оборачивается к ней. У Элизы есть выбор – прижаться к стене и ждать, пока он пригласит ее войти, или пройти дальше и сесть на кровать. Ах да, есть еще стул у окна. Элиза улыбается.

Кровать видится подходящим решением.

Но Шерлок не согласен.

Он останавливает ее на полпути и, развернув к себе лицом, внимательно всматривается, словно еще не решил, каким путем пойти и карта этой местности не высветилась во всей полноте в его голове.

Шерлок притягивает ее к себе, обхватывая рукой, и, зарывшись губами в теплую копну каштановых волос, едва слышно шепчет в самое ухо:

– Бояться неконструктивно.

Она резко выдыхает, закашлявшись то ли в смехе, то ли в слезах, и некоторое время просто содрогается в его руках, а после опускает голову и утыкается лбом в его плечо.

Шерлок проводит рукой по ее шее и слушает, как ее дыхание становится ровным и спокойным.

Отстранившись, он берет ее за руку и ведет к кровати, и она следует за ним, усаживается на самый край, и, подняв голову, смотрит на него.

Шерлок кладет руки ей на плечи и мягко толкает назад, затем отшвыривает пиджак, одним движением сдергивает надоевшую бабочку (голос Джона сигаретным дымом клубится в голове: «Открытый ворот, Шерлок, всегда только открытый ворот! Тебе обязательно так выпендриваться?») и склоняется над ней.

Губы Шерлока – как пламя.

Они касаются открытой кожи и стирают мысли, все до одной.

Очень быстро она оказывается обнаженной, а на Шерлоке все та же белая рубашка, и он даже брюк не снял, но Элиза не успевает об этом подумать, потому что его руки повсюду, и они не знают жалости, но когда она вскрикивает от наслаждения, он на миг прижимает ее к себе, а, отпустив, снова пускается в путешествие, которому не видно конца, и она сдается, позволяя властно изучать себя, выпуская на свободу вещи, о которых она не имела представления. Она стягивает с него рубашку и возится с ремнем его брюк, а потом снова теряется в бесконечном безумии удовольствия, и она успевает засмотреться на чудеса нового мира, прежде чем понимает, что Шерлок провел ее за грань.

Ей почти совсем не больно, – скорее всего, особенности физиологии, думает Шерлок, – но продолжает двигаться медленно и плавно, пока не достигает своей собственной точки кипения, за которой их обоих накрывает расслабленная тишина.

… Шерлок сощурился. Небо было персикового цвета, и утро нежно касалось пальцами оконного стекла. Он повернул голову – Элиза сидела на кровати спиной к нему, неспешно собирая волосы в хвост.

Шерлок смотрел, как она расчесывает длинные каштановые пряди и позволил себе с минуту просто следить за движениями ее рук. Ее поза была спокойной, открытой и невозмутимой. Шерлок подавил абсурдное желание подняться и провести рукой по ее позвонкам, слегка выпирающим под тканью блузки, и, вернувшись к действительности, произнес:

– Я вызову тебе такси.

Элиза обернулась и молча кивнула, затем поднялась и, подойдя к окну, выглянула на улицу.

– Прекрасный вид.

– Обыкновенный, – пожал плечами Шерлок. Он тоже встал с постели и теперь рылся в карманах валяющегося на полу пиджака в поисках бумажки с номером, который ему дали в клубе. 

– В этом все дело, – задумчиво сказала Элиза и неожиданно обернулась к нему. Она смотрела, как Шерлок разворачивает бумагу, следила за тем, как его пальцы стремительно набирают на экране нужные цифры и отправляют очередное СМС, – так, словно это ее не касается и перед ней не более чем забавное, но, в целом, довольно скучное представление, о котором она забудет, стоит ей отвлечься на что-то другое.

– Скажите мне, как вас зовут, – внезапно произнесла она.

Шерлок поднял глаза. Выпрямившись и медленно отпустив пиджак, который держал одной рукой, он оставил его, как и всю прочую одежду, лежать на полу и подошел к ней.

Они стояли друг напротив друга – полностью одетая женщина и обнаженный мужчина – и просто смотрели друг другу в глаза.

– Зачем вам это? – наконец, спросил Шерлок.

– Не знаю. Нужно же мне знать… – она улыбнулась, и солнечные брызги коснулись ее губ. – Впрочем, не говорите, если не хотите. Я просто подумала, что это важно, – негромко добавила она.

Шерлок заколебался. В такси и по приезде домой он тщательно изучил собственные вещи и вещи Элизы на предмет наличия устройств для прослушивания (конечно, только визуально, – но это лучше, чем ничего). Результат отрицательный. Прослушки не было. Чистый шантаж. Шерлок всегда терпеть не мог шантажистов – они вызывали у него искреннее отвращение тем, что использовали свой, часто довольно высокий, интеллект для удовлетворения собственных низменных интересов.

– Так как, мистер Хэллоран?

Элиза смотрела на него ясным и сдержанным взглядом.

– Полагаю, для нашей степени близости мистера Хэллорана было бы достаточно, – буркнул Шерлок.

Элиза рассмеялась.

– Возможно, – легко согласилась она. – Но мне кажется, в нашем с вами случае некоторая фамильярность была бы куда более полезна для нас обоих.

И тогда Шерлок решился.

– Лестрейд. Меня зовут Грегори Лестрейд, – сказал он.

Элиза молча разглядывала его.

– Но я прошу тебя не использовать это имя, говоря обо мне даже со своими близкими друзьями. Лучше тебе вообще обо мне ни с кем не говорить и не рассказывать о том, что здесь произошло. Даже в общих чертах. Даже тем, кому ты полностью доверяешь. И, конечно, тебе не нужно меня искать: я не думаю, что захочу тебя увидеть в ближайшее время или вообще когда-нибудь.

– Я поняла. – В глазах Элизы появилось какое-то новое выражение, и Шерлок готов был поклясться, что на миг в них промелькнуло сочувствие и… обещание?

Но, вероятнее всего, это была просто игра света.

– Что ж, мне пора идти. Всего хорошего, мистер Хэллоран, – сказала Элиза, направляясь к выходу. – Встреча с вами была незабываемой. И я говорю это вовсе не из вежливости. Мне никогда не казались важными подобные социальные условности, – добавила она и скрылась за дверью.

Шерлок подумал, что ему, пожалуй, не помешает выпить крепкого чаю. Сегодня – без молока и сахара.

***

– Лестрейд? Ты назвался Лестрейдом? Черт, почему мне не пришло это в голову?

Шерлок скромно улыбнулся, показывая, что этот факт не нуждается в комментариях.

– Но ты думаешь… ты думаешь, она поняла тебя? Ты уверен в ней? – Джон отхлебнул из чашки уже слегка остывшего чаю и вопросительно посмотрел на друга.

– О да, – ответил Шерлок, и по его лицу скользнула улыбка. – Она совершенно точно меня поняла.

Они с Джоном встретились в гостиной почти сразу после того, как отправили девушек в клуб. Несколько минут они сердито косились друг на друга, давясь неловкостью, словно пережаренными тостами, и просто молча сидели, не зная, как начать разговор, но после того, как Шерлок сбежал на кухню и там уронил на себя только что закипевший чайник, общение пошло на лад.

Джон быстро нашел аптечку, а Шерлок – собственное самообладание, и они неизбежно вернулись к тому, с чего начался вчерашний безумный вечер, то есть, к тому, как быстро и без потерь прикрыть обнаруженный ими клуб, сохранив жизни девушкам и – какое бы отвращение они ни вызывали – самим дефлораторам. Возможностей было немного.

– Тщательный анализ сообщения, пришедшего на мой мобильный телефон, не оставляет сомнений в том, что это – обычное, я бы сказал, банальное оповещение, содержащее лишь серийный номер и маркировку партии товара. – Шерлок рассерженно хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Никакой шифровки. Ничего, что могло бы дать нам представление о том, что это за организация и где расположен их мозговой центр.

– А председатель?..

– Слишком умен, – Шерлок взялся за чашку, – чтобы так запросто подставляться. Он не зря открыл этот клуб, Джон. Если его поймают, – прямо сейчас придут туда и арестуют, – все, что ему смогут предъявить, – оказание незаконных сексуальных услуг. И, будь уверен, его адвокат уже имеет готовую стратегию на этот счет, – мрачно закончил он.

– Члены клуба?

– Не заинтересованы в огласке. По понятным причинам. Да даже если бы и были, – наверняка за ними следят: я не зря сказал Элизе, чтобы она не вздумала искать меня в ближайшее время, – скорее всего, в течение нескольких недель как минимум нас будут держать на мушке.

Джон нахмурился.

– Смс-ки?

– Я уже сказал, – в голосе Шерлока слышалось раздражение. – Просто набор цифр. Никакой информации.

– Неужели нельзя придумать что-нибудь еще? – расстроенно сказал Джон.

– Что?

– Ну, я не знаю… проверить телефоны.

– Чьи? Наши?

– Конечно, нет. – смутился Джон. – Те, на которые мы отправляли сообщения.

– Нет, Джон, – отмахнулся Шерлок. – Те аппараты наверняка были временными, купленными ради этой операции на один раз. Как и номера.

Джон вынужден был согласиться.

– Значит, надежда только на Грегори Лестрейда?

– Надежда только на Грегори Лестрейда, – признал Шерлок.

Впервые в жизни Шерлок надеялся на инспектора полиции.

***

– Какого хрена вы тут устроили?! – голос Грегори Лестрейда разносился по коридорам Скотланд-Ярда, словно грозовое эхо, и, вероятно, был слышен даже на первом этаже. Джон подумал, что, учитывая, что кабинет инспектора располагался на четвертом, это неплохое достижение. Впрочем, если вспомнить, что Шерлок и Лестрейд знакомы более пяти лет, возможно, не самое впечатляющее. Джон задумчиво почесал нос.

Шерлок сидел в кресле напротив него, как всегда, царственный и невозмутимый, и выглядел так, будто инспектор оторвал его, по меньшей мере, от преступления века, ради мелкого происшествия в булочной.

– Как вы могли? – Лестрейд потер лоб и бросил скорбный взгляд на бумаги перед собой – изрядно измятые за время разговора, машинально отметил Джон. – Как вы додумались проникнуть под видом клиентов в Клуб дефлораторов? – прорычал он, теперь обращаясь к Джону. Доктор пожал плечами, словно бы спрашивая, с какой стати инспектору пришла в голову мысль, что это была его идея.

Лестрейд страдальчески закатил глаза.

– Ладно, вернемся к делу, – мрачно сказал он, овладев собой. – Вчера вечером ко мне явилась молодая особа по имени, – он бросил сердитый взгляд на Шерлока, – … Элиза – и заявила, что желает поговорить со мной наедине. Дело чрезвычайной важности, сказала она, и, вероятно, касается близкого для меня человека. – Лестрейд остановился и, взъерошив волосы на голове, уставился прямо перед собой. – Я так и понял, что это твоих рук дело, – снова взбесился он, но, усилием воли заставив себя успокоиться, продолжил:

– Однако самое интересное началось тогда, когда эта леди принялась рассказывать мне, как чуть более месяца назад мы с ней познакомились на Гросвенор-Плейс в Клубе дефлораторов… и с какой теплотой она вспоминает проведенное со мной время!

Джон чувствовал, что смеяться сейчас было бы крайне бессердечно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Шерлок, просто объясни мне. – Лестрейд, кажется, выдохся и хотел только одного: покончить с этим поскорее, пока он еще в состоянии спокойно говорить.

Шерлок скучающе дернул плечом и ровным голосом произнес:

– Уверен, самое главное Элиза тебе уже рассказала. Ты правильно поступил, предоставив ей вооруженную охрану, – снисходительно добавил он, – не исключено, что за ней до сих пор следят.

Лестрейд застонал.

– Но, – во взгляде Шерлока что-то неуловимо изменилось, и он впился глазами в лицо инспектора, – наша цель – не она, а председатель.

– Я отправил на Гросвенор-Плейс лучших сотрудников, – моментально отреагировал Лестрейд, – они ведут круглосуточное наблюдение. Каждый вечер там появляются одни и те же люди, некоторые приходили только один раз и больше не появлялись. Человек, которого описали вы и Элиза, не показывался ни разу.

– Залег на дно? – предположил Джон.

– Нет, вероятно, просто нашел способ проходить незамеченным, – покачал головой Шерлок. – Мы отправились туда под видом клиентов, потому что это был единственный способ узнать, чем они самом деле занимаются, – жестко сказал он, посмотрев на Лестрейда, – не думаете же вы, что меня заинтересовали бы люди, которых привлекают подобные развлечения, – презрительно добавил он.

Лестрейд подавил вздох.

– Что мы будем делать? – устало спросил он.

– Зацепок по-прежнему нет, – развел руками Джон.

– Зацепок нет, – согласился Шерлок, – но теперь мы можем устроить скандал.

***

5 марта 2013 года газета Sun вышла с коротким, но емким заголовком: «Причуды высшего света: сколько стоит невинность?» Соответствующая статья, расположенная на третьей странице, в подробностях описывала внешность, манеры и предположительный род занятий значительной части членов Клуба дефлораторов, а также содержала некоторые выдержки из договора, подписываемого ими при вступлении в эту организацию. О, там не было имен. Но некоторые были вполне узнаваемы. Интервью возмущенных девушек, ставших жертвами сластолюбивых аристократов, прилагались.

Шерлок поморщился и закрыл таблоид.

– Что у них за выражения? – недовольно спросил он у Джона. – Сластолюбивых аристократов?..

– Так понятнее массам, – хмыкнул доктор и перевернул страницу своего экземпляра газеты. – И потом, это соответствует действительности. К сожалению.

Шерлок бросил на него хмурый взгляд и, поднявшись, отошел к окну.

– Теперь остается только ждать, пока зашипит осиное гнездо… – негромко произнес он.

– А ты не боишься, что они успеют свернуть свою деятельность и исчезнуть, прежде чем хотя бы у одного из членов клуба сдадут нервы? – с любопытством поинтересовался Джон.

– Разумеется, успеют, – отозвался Шерлок. – Но нам важно не столько то, где находится рыба, сколько то, как сильно завибрирует сеть.

Джон смотрел непонимающе.

– Бизнес по продаже девственниц был организован для прикрытия торговли оружием, – нетерпеливо напомнил Шерлок, – в том числе, для того, чтобы в нужный момент эта бомба сдетонировала, скрыв за дымовой завесой истинные интересы этих людей. Но, запустив этот взрыв самостоятельно, мы заставим их делать не только заранее просчитанные, но и спонтанные ходы.

– Благодаря которым мы их и вычислим, – обрадовался Джон.

– Необязательно, – неохотно признал Шерлок, – хотя шанс есть. Но я не знаю, как по-другому добраться до председателя, – с досадой сказал он.

Джон задумался.

– Шерлок, но ведь это же просто, – неожиданно сказал он.

Шерлок недоуменно посмотрел на него.

– Все эти люди, – Джон указал на газету, – не пойдут в полицию. Им это невыгодно. И, уж конечно, они не будут заниматься оправданиями, выясняя отношения с репортерами. Куда они отправятся в первую очередь?

– К председателю. – глаза Шерлока сверкнули. Он схватил телефон и, проведя пальцем по экрану, принялся печатать на нем что-то с бешеной скоростью.

Джон смотрел, как Шерлок мечется по квартире, отправляя сообщения, один за другим делая звонки, и буквально видел, как в его мозгу вспыхивают и гаснут варианты.

– Да-да, вы меня правильно поняли, – с раздражением говорил Шерлок в трубку, – нет, не через десять минут, а немедленно! – он в ярости нажал на кнопку отбоя и повернулся к Джону.

– Как обычно, твое предположение было идиотским, но оно подало мне гениальную идею, – радостно сообщил он и, на ходу натягивая пальто, бросил через плечо, – одевайся, мы идем в Скотланд-Ярд!

Джон лишь беззаботно фыркнул и двинулся за ним.

К вечеру все было кончено. Четверо членов клуба были арестованы, двое давали анонимные показания, одного неприлично знатного лорда отпустили под залог, а председатель отсиживался в камере предварительного заключения.

Шерлок был доволен собой, как никогда.

По дороге домой из полицейского участка он поделился с Джоном, наслаждаясь каждым словом, всеми подробностями своих рассуждений.

– Это была гениальная афера, построенная исключительно и только на шантаже, – увлеченно говорил Шерлок, – они не собирались убивать девушек и, уж тем более, не думали убирать нас. Весь расчет был на то, что ни один из участников ни за что не признается в том, что делал нечто подобное, и также – специально для отличающихся крепкими моральными принципами, вдруг такие попадутся, – на нежелание навредить девушкам.

– И все? – изумленно спросил Джон.

– И все, – довольно кивнул Шерлок. Он помолчал. – В ту же ночь и даже через несколько дней сделать этого было нельзя, но как только я получил такую возможность, тут же поручил наблюдать за тобой и мной, а также за клубом, «агентам» из моей сети бездомных. – Он перевел взгляд на Джона. – И за девушками, конечно. Когда на протяжении месяца ни один из моих людей не заметил слежки ни за нами, ни за кем другим из членов клуба, и после того, как Элиза сумела встретиться с Лестрейдом без всяких проблем, я окончательно убедился в том, что все эти угрозы – просто блеф.

Джон понимающе кивнул и тут же потрясенно посмотрел на Шерлока. Внезапно до него дошло.

– Окончательно убедился? Так ты знал?..

– Догадывался, – пожал плечами тот.

Джон перевел дыхание.

– Я тебя убью, – пообещал он.

– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Шерлок.

Они ехали по вечернему Лондону, и вспышки огней от встречных машин подчеркивали легкую «инопланетность» его облика, и Джон внезапно решил ничего не говорить. В конце концов, это было действительно… яркое приключение.

Что бы кто об этом ни думал.

– Ты виделся с Элизой? – неизвестно зачем спросил он.

Шерлок медленно обернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза.

– Разумеется, Джон, разумеется, – спокойно ответил он.

Лондон вспыхнул на дне его зрачков и засиял ровным задумчивым блеском.


End file.
